Power of the Pilot
'Power of the Pilot '''is the series premiere of Ben 10: Power of The Omnitrix. Overview Ben has started his new adventure as a solo act, with Azmuth as his new mentor and guardian, and must learns the new ways of a hero. Plot episode begins to with Ben, now 12, running through the forest with a bunch of Vulpinmancers chasing behind him. Ben jumped up and transformed into Jetray, flying away from them. Suddenly, Azmuth appeared on his shoulder. *Ben: Azmuth! What do want now! *Azmuth: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson! I need you to come to my headquarters. *Ben: Sure. when some Vulpinmancers jump up to get Ben, he teleported to Azmuth's base, leaving them to fall down hard. *Azmuth: Benjamin, now having two years' training of heroism, facing the Universe's greatest villains to stopping dumb town crimes. *Ben: Just cut to the chase. *Azmuth: Rude. Anyways, I need you to live with me. *Ben: WHAT! Why! *Azmuth: A huge mission is waiting for you, bigger than every mission you've ever done. *Ben: I'm in! I'll just call my parents and- *Azmuth: No time for that. I must tell you the mission that'll will take you about the time you are 14. *Ben: Bring it on! *Azmuth: I need you to find the legendary Potis Altiare. However, many pieces of it have been scattered arcoss many worlds. Enemies you've never met have it with them and they're probably stronger than you expect. *Ben: Once a challenge, always a challenge. *Azmuth: Whatever. *Ben: Where are we going first. *Azmuth: Galvanic Training Center. *Ben: What?! I'm gonna have to face Grey Matters? *Azmuth: You're gonna face MORE than that. *Ben: Awesome! Theme Song! as Four Arms, was fighting against another Tetramand. Ben was just slightly winning. *Four Arms: Take this! And that! Four Arms, four times the trouble! *Tetramand: You're probably a 12-year old Tetramand. *Four Arms: No, no, no. I'm just a human pre-teen. *Tetramand: Sure you are. Tetramand punched Ben, knocking him out for a few seconds. *Azmuth: That's enough training for today. *Ben: Thanks. Now what do we do. pushed a very large book to Ben, who was opening his mouth wide. *Azmuth: YOU'RE gonna read this book about the Potis Altiare and how to become the Ultimate Hero; I'M gonna relax. *Ben: Awww, I'm so tired! Being a solo act was a mistake. *Azmuth: Just read! *Ben: (mocking) Just read! fell asleep on the book. *Azmuth: I just knew he wouldn't read. BEEEEENNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Ben: Who, what, where, when, why! Oh, hey Azmuth. *Azmuth: Well, first day's complete. But I have a feeling tomorrow's adventure would be more shocking. *Ben: My first adventure! *Azmuth: And the return of one very dark enemy. *Ben: You've said too much. I'm gonna wait for the day itself! *Azmuth: Okay, if that's how you want it. episode ends with Ben reading the book and Azmuth being worried about what comes next for Ben. ''Events'' *Ben begins to live with Azmuth and become a solo act. *Azmuth becomes Ben's mentor. *GTC (Galvan Training Center) appears. ''Characters'' *Ben Tennyson **Jetray **Four Arms *Azmuth *Vulpinmancers *Tetramand Trainers. ''Trivia'' *The creator has said that GTC will be a main setting Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres